cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollowness
Archive September 2011 *Archive October 2011 If you are going to leave a message please add your signature ~~~~, thanks. 06:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Re: disabled on fb I'm glad to hear from you! So what's going to happen? Is this permanent or temporary? LovelyElle 01:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That is great news! We're eagerly awaiting your return! It's really not the same when you're not around. Hope to see you back sooner than later! LovelyElle 22:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) FB Issue Glad you're okay. Lovella and I both had a scare this morning to see that your account was gone. Sorry to hear that. That's stupid. You should only be flagged if the name deems as inappropriate or offensive. And what you want to share on FB should be up to you. You haven't done anything wrong! If you do end up having to make another FB account, I know the perfect group to help. :) I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 01:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! I want to tell the group this, but I wanna keep it a secret until (and if) you return. I will say that Kuky's is blocking gaming apps on her and her husband's account for a while. She says she has too much going on right now and doesn't need distractions. Plus she wants to spend a little more time with family. I don't blame her though. Thought I'd tell you in case she doesn't contact you. But YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 00:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Hiya! :D How have you been? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 04:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully Zynga pulls away from FB soon, once they stop reading my mind about goal ideas! Remember that one time when I told an idea I had about soups and I wanted to call them the Soup's On! goals? I thought Zynga would come up with their thing. Boy I was wrong. Zynga, get out of my head! I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Update images How do I update a jpg if the file is a png? It won't let me update. I also wanted to thank you for creating the Soup Cuisine. You saved me the trouble from asking you how to do it. LovelyElle 04:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cook-A-Thon Do you think the Cook-A-Thon goals should go on this page (http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Cook-A-Thon) or should it have it's own page? I'm not sure how this event should be set up. Suggestions? LovelyElle 12:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Would the event/goals/recipes be considered limited? LovelyElle 01:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I can help? Hey! I'm AndrewMatt from the Cafe World forums. I have always used this wiki, but I sometimes found some information to be missing. I'm pretty sure other people have noticed that, and I would love to help. I figured that since you're one of the people who edit here the most, that you would know where exactly I could help. Thanks! — Blaze fire12 (talk) 08:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know if Cafe World has a publicly accessable XML file, like FrontierVille? I have been using this site for a while and have figured out how to create the links for items to ask for but have not been able to figure out how to get food items.I have tried searching for almost everything in google but no luck. I created extra accounts on Facebook to get items quicker but would love to get food items. I promise not to share anything. It would be for my use only. Richard62378rice 14:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC)RichardRichard62378rice 14:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving! Here! I sent you a turkey! :D I know. I'd just thought I'd tell you! :D Now, time to go sleep off this food coma. XD Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Archiving So I archived all my October posts and for some reason at the bottom of the page, my Archive page was added to the Images page. How do I get rid of it? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 22:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC)